1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a cleaning method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacturing process of a magnetic recording disk such as a hard disk roughly includes a pre-step of forming an underlayer, a magnetic film as a recording layer, and a protective film for protecting the recording layer, and a post-step of forming a lubricating layer on the surface of a substrate on which the protective film is formed. Since the magnetic recording disk generally includes recording layers on the two surfaces of a substrate, various processes are performed on the two surfaces of the substrate in the above-mentioned individual steps. For example, as a technique of processing the two surfaces of a substrate as described above, a technique by which ion guns are installed on the two sides of a substrate, and ionized argon gas ion beams are emitted from the ion guns to the two surfaces of the substrate (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-56535). In the substrate processing technique in which the ion guns (ion beam generators) are arranged to face the two surfaces of a substrate as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-56535, one ion beam generator receives the ion beam from the other ion beam generator. This poses the problem that contaminants stick to the ion beam emission surface or to the interior of a plasma generation chamber.